Project Dream Chapter 5
by EteTWet
Summary: Each of the 8 main chapters of Project Dream can be read in any order.The two first chapters are lighthearted while the others are more serious.I accept any critisism.
1. Chapter 5prologue

Chapter 5 prologue:Love story

Once upon a time, in a magical land far, far away, there was a life, a single, happily-living the life was raised by other lives, it became bigger and bigger,untill it reached its mature that, to satisfy its desire,the life quit the other lives to raise its family of after quitting its parents,the life made itself a family by meeting another life and that both would struggle to have another lives then created another life to fill in the blank in their families and realise the desires that they had for happy family lived together...untill the father killed himself.


	2. Chapter 51

Chapter 5-1:Happyness

''It's going to begin.'',said a strange the rabbit then woke up with an headache. ''What happened?'', she said out was there to answer her, except a small ''Squeak!'' that cam out from a chuchu lying in the looking at her sourroundings, she realized she was in an the looks of the ramps to the whiteness of the hallway, everything looked like it. She was on the bench, probably waiting to be , she was surprised that the people of the hospital wouldn't kill a simple chuchu, the equivalent of a mouse.''Vanillia Rabbit is demanded to the room 111!''The voice of the speakers surprised the rabbit, after all, she didn't remember what she was doing here in the first place.''I repeat!Vanillia Rabbit is demanded at the room 111!'' She then ran as fast as she could trough the corridor and, after an eternity, she found the right place. Someone was waiting for her and that person was on a chair studying reports.''Hello!'',said person then threw it's chair at Vanillia, who dodged it swiftly.''What are you?'',asked the woman.''I...am...madness...'', responded the person in a cold and serious tone before throwing a set of chains on Vanillia,who was surrounded by it. Even tough she couldn't use her arms, she used her feet to kick down the door that closed behind her and then she ran away from the room, in the same hallway she went trough earlier. At the end of the hallway,there was a janitor putting in a small bomb on the door that would lead to her janitor, seeing Vanillia captured, said ''The bomb'll explode in a few seconds, so stay away from it.''Then, both of them hid in a corner so that the explosion wouldn't reach was at that time that the janitor decided to untie the was your regular part-time janitor, on his way to his 30's, not especially tall or burly, but as good as a regular he untied Vanillia, the bomb exploded and both of them ran toward the was entering the door untill she remarked that the janitor was a long way behind her,being caught by the same person that would try to kill Vanillia bad the door closed immediatly before the rabbit could do anything about the janitor.

The rabbit then fell a thousand meters from the door in the sky before landing on the was painful,but she somehow survived that fall. It took quite a few minutes before she remarked that she landed on an island.A military top-secret island. Of course, her landing was remarked by the few people living on the military all, she heard quite a few gunshots before she touched the least someone was there beside her: quite a few soldiers screamed ''Move out!'' before they arrived,menacing the rabbit that they would shoot if she would do something Vanillia stood still, untill one of the soldiers began to search her in case she would have any weapons on soldier did not find anything except a wallet with the identity of driver's liscence, her credit card, and a few other sets of cards were Vanillia proved her identity, she was escorted by soldiers to the cheif's office instead of being killed.

''What do you mean, a door from the sky?'', said the cheif after the woman told him her far-fetched story. ''I just 's the only thing I remember.'', responded Vanillia, who didn't have as much character as the cheif.

-Fine, 'll escort you at the price of 200$ to do not tell anything about this island.''

-Why not?''

-Those terrorists would kill us if they knew anything about this island.''

-If you say so...''

An awkward silence rang between the two of them untill the cheif said: ''You two definitely look alike.'' Vanillia was about to respond,but she noticed the poor general was frozen by ice. She immediately went to search for help,but everyone the helpless rabbit wold see wold be frozen still. And so, she went outside to search for her daughter. There was a basketball court were currently playing their basketball game, even tough it stopped because all the children on that court were frozen for one,who was lonely and scared on the bench.''M-m-mommy!Dad-dad-daddy!I-I-I-I'm come here.'', were some of the words the child was mumbling. Then suddently,the child began to look at Vanillia and said: ''Mommy!'' It took only a moment for the rabbit to realize that the child was Cream, her might be lost without any idea of what to do but,at least,she had her of them had tears of happyness flowing down their cheeks,untill Cream said: '' you seen Cheese?'' Thus began the quest to find cheese.


	3. Chapter 52

Chapter 5-2:A cheesy story

They searched as many times they wanted around the base, yet they would not find the chao. Of course,they searched everywhere except the immeuble where it was written ''Employees only''.So Vanillia went trough the immeuble's entrance with was extremely dark and both Vanillia and Cream could not see when they entered, there was a small noise in the corner of the room.''.Abeubeuh!'' It was Cheese! Vanillia did not know where to go, so she followed the noise Cheese was making.''Abeubeuh!Abeubeuh!'' As she followed the voice, she hurted something case it would be a wall, the rabbit touched was a flat surface there was something on tried to pull the thing out, only to realise she pulled a , lights emerged from everywhere in the room and blinded all of those who were in this Vanillia could finally see, she saw not only Cheese,but also a factory's machinery that would come to ,who was on a rolling carpet, got scared and flew to Cream while screaming ''Chaaooo!''. He had good reason to all, the machinery went on and produced some out of the machinery, robots came out of were simply designed to look like spiders. ''It has to be mr. Eggman!Cheese,get him!'' asked Cream to the poor Chao then gained the courage to punch the robot multiple ,it had no effect on the robot, who would fire his lazer cannon to knock Cheese little distraction gave enough time to Vanillia to run up the stairs ,grab the cannon that was placed by the army in order to prevent intruders of leaving the room, load it, and say ''Get out of the way!'' to Cream so that she could fire a gazillion of bullets at the wasn't useless,but the cannon ran out of bullets before the robot would stop moving. As the machine would close on Cream, Vanillia searched for another gun untill she saw a bazooka on her took it and fired at the robot's tough one of the robots was destroyed and that a few ran away,Vanillia was surprised by one of them walking on the spider-like robot began to strangle the rabbit like if it was a , Vanillia then heard ''Cheese,get him!'' Of course, the Chao dashed,but he only broke part of the robot's then flew over to the spider,took out the broken metal part and decided to cut the circuits of the robot by simply using the cheap pair of scissors next to her.''Sorry mr. Robot, but I need to stop .'', said Cream while deactivating the robot then stopped forever and became nothing but a pile of scrap while Vanillia would get out of the robots's dirty legs and would go hug her daughter.

After having rested a bit, Vanillia decided that it would be wise to quit the island all, there was an helicopter near the factory and that helicopter was probably supposed to take them back in Square,the country were they , there was someone in alive. ''Hi!'',said Vanillia while looking inside the cockpit.''I'm busy!'', responded the person was a middle-aged woman who was wearing overalls.''Can't you wait a little while, I'm busy repairing the cockpit.'', said the then responded:''Sorry madam.I'll be back later.'' before leaving the worker alone. She then went back to the basketball court with Cream as they watched a volleyball game that was happening. It was written on the board:''Red moos:10 Blue moos:0''.What were the moos?Probably the the round things with an happy face that were playing the game. Everyone then played happily,except for Cream and her mother, untill one of the blue moos became bored and went in the helicopter while the others wold still be playing, Curious, Cheese ran off to see what the moo was then screamed:''Stop it!That old lady's in there!'' and pursued the , afraid of losing her daughter again, followed the rabbit in the helicopter. Vanillia then heard a ''Glug!...Glug!...Glug!'' before joining Cream in this horror. In the vehicle, the woman was being eaten by the moo, who peirced a hole in her chest and sucked all the life inside her before leaving the corpse rottening on the ground. The corpse had no internal organs, no eyes, and looked like a costume you could easily wear. When the moo saw Cream near, he ran to her and tried to peirce her chest with his ,in horror, took a wrench and simply struck the moo with it multiple times untill she would be sure that the fuzzy creature would be dead. Cream was scared both of the horror that was a moo and the violence that penetrated her very eyes. ''Mommy,was he a bad guy?'', said Cream. Vanillia only responded: '''s just forget about this and leave.''All of them then left the plane, not knowing what would they do.

''Mommy!There's a boat!'',Cream said as they approched the port. The only hope they would have of escaping the island would be a motor trio then went on the boat, only to get interrupted by someone.''Wait! Don't leave me alone!'', said someone behind them . When the mother would look back, she would see a brown hedgehog in a prisoner's uniform, so she began talking to him. ''Please don't leave me behind!I'm going to die unless I escape this hell!'', said the prisonner.

-Who are you?'', said Vanillia.

-I'm Andy.'',responded the prisoner.

-Leave your tools here,mister.'', responded Vanillia to the hedgehog.

-But I think we'll need the-''

-I'm sorry but you'll need to leave your dangerous tools here,sir.I won't allow them here.''

-Fine then., said the hedgehog, putting down his knives, guns, and his other dangerous weapons, but why not?''

-I don't exactly trust you,mister., said the rabbit, looking at her daughter playing with Cheese, Especially when a child's involved.''

Andy sighed and then got painfully on the boat, instead of trying to steal it from Vanillia like the rabbit expected. Thus, they left the island by boat and were about to experience a new adventure.


End file.
